


keep with me in the moment

by Edgebug



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Fingering, Lap Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Melding, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, affirmative consent, ferengi-typical sexism, nonstandard genital arrangements, touch-telepathy, very bad ideas about gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/pseuds/Edgebug
Summary: In which Quark and Odo do somethingexceedinglykinky (by Ferengi standards), and Quark makes a 180 on his opinion of exactly one (1) gender norm.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	keep with me in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a deranged haze one evening after work. it's literally nothing but porn and i feel a little 😳🙊 posting it lmao. it can fit in with shape up 'verse but i don't feel like it attaching it because it's literally just.......oh you know
> 
> disclaimer: uh oh siblings! this fic contains ferengi-typical cissexism, sexism, etc. basically quank is a dipshit (just like he is in the show) and he says some stupid nonsense about genitals because he's an idiot and a loser

"You say this is too shallow for sex," Odo murmurs, sliding his fingers all the way inside, "doesn't seem very shallow to me."

"Odo," Quark whines, squirming, clawing at the sheets beneath him. "I-it _is,_ usually, I--oh--"

"Perhaps with arousal it deepens," Odo muses, twisting his two fingers slowly inside Quark's sheath; the Ferengi hisses and draws his knees instinctively up further as if to offer Odo more room.

"This isn't a thing that males _do,_ " Quark protests weakly. His muscles grip Odo's digits tightly, smooth and slick. Quark's body clings to him like it doesn't want to let go.

"And why not? Clearly you were made for this."

"I-it just isn't!" His hemipene twitches, strains, pulses strings of clear slippery fluid onto his stomach. "It's--it's for females, Odo. I've never--not even--ah, fuck--"

"You haven't asked me to stop," Odo says softly, fingers stilling. "Do you want me to?"

Quark meets his eyes, hesitating. Odo begins to withdraw his fingers, taking a lack of verbal affirmation as a revocation of consent, and Quark's hand shoots down to grip Odo's wrist, keep his fingers firmly in place. "Don't stop," Quark pants out breathlessly before he swallows, catches his breath, speaks with full confidence. "I don't want you to stop."

Odo curls his fingers, pressing low at the base where Quark's cocks meet his body, hidden inside that sheath. Quark whimpers, rocks down against him. He is blushing, flushed pink from the folds of his sheath all the way up to his ears. His eyes clamp shut, almost like he's--

"Are you embarrassed?" Odo asks, a little baffled; he curls his fingers again, pulls back only to press back inside. Quark whimpers, nods. "Why?"

"I told you," he grits out, "this is f-for females."

"Obviously not, if your body is capable of it as well," Odo hums before he drags the flat of his tongue thoughtfully up the length of Quark's hemipene right to where it forks off. Quark gasps, twists his hips automatically. Odo holds him down with his other hand.

"You don't get it." Quark's voice is rough, dry.

"I don't suppose I do," Odo murmurs. "There are many taboos that continue to elude me." He spreads his fingers a little, testing the boundaries; the slick tissue stretches for him, pliant and inviting, and he thinks he could fit another inside. "Can you take a third, Quark?"

"Just do it," Quark manages to say, and Odo hums affirmation, works all three digits into Quark's sheath.

"There's no reason to be so ashamed. I don't share this taboo whatsoever, so it isn't as if--"

"I-it's submissive."

 _You're always submissive,_ Odo resists saying, with Herculean effort. Instead, he asks "Submissive in a way that making love to you in other ways isn't?"

"Fucking me in the ass is fine," Quark spits, "that's normal, but this--"

Ah. Perhaps the difference is... nuanced. Something difficult to articulate.

"Perhaps some of your shame can be alleviated, then," Odo says, pulling his hand back from Quark's sheath; Quark whines, eyes flying open.

"I didn't say stop!"

"I don't want you to feel ashamed in any genuine way," Odo says. "If the root of this is that being touched there is inherently submissive..." He sits back against the headboard, shifted naked and his carefully crafted erection on display. "Then _I'll_ submit."

Quark's eyes widen and he scrambles to his knees, kneeling awkwardly. He looks uncertain for a moment before he nods to himself and swings a leg over Odo's lap, straddling his hips. "Do you want me, Odo?" he asks, and Odo thinks it's a stupid question--of course Odo wants him, why else would he be here?--before he realizes that Quark is using this to grasp for control of the situation.

Odo gives it to him.

"Yes," he breathes, "I do want you."

Quark drops his hips down against Odo's, his hemipene pressed to the flat plane of Odo's stomach and the slit of his sheath snug against the length of Odo's cock. It feels wet, impossibly warm, soft. "How bad do you want me?" Quark asks, rocking slowly in Odo's lap. It would be so easy to angle just a little to slip inside, Quark is so wet, so open for him.

"Very," he rasps. Quark holds up a palm and Odo meets it with his own. The demand for a link is obvious, and as soon as Odo obeys he gasps, flooded with sexual sensation he cannot experience on his own. The feel of Quark's flesh against his own is wholly different now; there's a desperation that mounts in his chest, a piteous longing for release.

"Yeah?" Quark's voice is low, eyes hot as they search Odo's face. "And how about now?"

"You know, you're linked with me."

"Be a good little Constable and tell me with your words," Quark purrs, his other hand settling at Odo's jaw, tilting his head up. "I wanna hear you."

There's something thrilling about this, about Quark taking Odo's pleasure quite literally in hand. Odo's palm that's not linking them smooths up Quark's back just for the ecstasy of contact. He wouldn't normally be so vocal, but it's important for Quark to get what he asks for right now. "Take me inside you, Quark, please."

"They say that men who do that are desperate," Quark says, "but I think maybe you're the desperate one here." When Quark pulls his palm away from Odo's, breaking their link, Odo gasps in shock, instinctively reaching out to try and re-establish it. "Nah-ah-ah. Be a good boy. No more linking unless I say so."

"Quark--"

"This is for me, Odo," Quark says, firmly, "not you. Stay still unless I say so." One of Quark's hands snakes down between their bodies; he rocks back on his haunches, grasps Odo's erection and guides it into place before sinking back down, achingly slow.

The sensation of Quark's body accepting Odo inside in this way feels immaculate, blazing hot. Every part of Odo cries out to link, to share in Quark's feeling, to co-opt his nerve endings and get some kind of erotic physical feedback out of it; instead he is stuck like this, in purgatory, painfully aroused and painfully aware of Quark's sheath taking him centimeter by centimeter, watching the pleasure on Quark's face and sensing his breathing hitch in his throat. He feels it all so clearly, and it's good, but it feels no different than his fingers had; he needs more, needs--

He thought that this would be indulgent, that he would be humoring Quark by playing at submission. But the feeling of need in his core is genuine. Quark has what he wants, and could give it to him, but won't.

He can't hold back a frustrated, needy half-groan as Quark is seated fully in his lap. Quark is panting; he grins and flexes his hips and Odo hisses at the squeeze around his cock. "Can I link with you? Please, can I?"

Quark shakes his head, lifts up a little on his knees only to slip back down. It's different from the other ways he's made love to Quark; less gripping at the entrance, maybe, but so much more so deeper inside. There really isn't much room here, as wet and pliant as it seems.

It's a struggle to stay still. Quark moves experimentally; he tries long strokes, letting Odo slip out almost completely before taking him back inside. "Does it feel good?" Odo asks, helplessly. "Can I touch you?"

"You can touch my lobes," Quark says, "or my waist. Don't you dare pull." Odo splits the difference, one hand at Quark's ear, the other settling at the dip of his waist. Quark sighs and leans against the touch as he tries a new rhythm, rolling his hips in smaller, shorter movements and giving a moan that seems to surprise himself. "That works," he breathes, "fuck, Odo."

He's trying to determine what he likes, Odo realizes. He's really never done this before. _He's never done this before._

The thought blurs Odo's mind over with new emotion. Quark is trusting him with this--he's had so much sex, with so many people, but never trusted any of them like he trusts Odo.

This part of him, this aspect of his sexuality had been taken from him. He's discovering it for the first time, and Odo's helping him. It feels like an honor.

Quark is rocking with purpose now, eyes fluttering shut as he focuses on his pleasure. He is captivating, sinuously moving in Odo's lap, falling into a steady rhythm; his hands rest at Odo's shoulders for balance. Odo caresses his ears, fingertips tracing ridges and curves; Quark tips his head back, stretching out the column of his neck, and Odo leans in without thinking, presses his mouth to where Quark's pulse beats rabbit-fast, feels it against his tongue. Quark gasps, hums. "Did I s-say you could kiss me?"

Odo forces himself to pull back; he knows his breath ghosts across Quark's skin when he speaks. "May I kiss you?"

He grinds, clenches. "Yes." When Odo kisses him again, one of his hands moves to Odo's hair, at the back of his head, fingers weaving through and pulling lightly, guiding his mouth to where Quark wants it; that sensitive, tender patch of skin where lobe meets jaw. Odo nips lightly, sucks at the skin, runs his tongue across the heat he brings to the surface.

Quark's movements are slow but certain. Odo can feel him climbing closer to orgasm; fear runs through his own body. He could do it. He could link with Quark, feel it with him.

No. Quark told him not to. Not unless he says so. Breaking that submission now would render this whole exercise meaningless and more importantly it would shatter the trust Quark has placed in him.

Odo whines, struggles to keep his shape as Quark rides him. His hands grasp tight at Quark's plush hips, aching to turn to liquid, drop the touch-telepathic barrier between them. Quark is so close to him, as close as is physically possible, and yet he feels so far _away._ "Please," Odo rasps out, voice low and grating, "I can't come without you, Quark. Please. Let me link with you."

"You wanna come, huh?" Quark is breathless, but there's something like a laugh playing beneath his words. "Why should I let you?"

"Because I can make it good for you," Odo says, pauses to draw a broken noise from Quark with a tugging bite to his ear. "It feels better when we're linked, doesn't it? You feel what it's like for me. What you _do_ to me."

"Good sales pitch," Quark hums. He leans harder against Odo, his hemipene pressed between their stomachs, wet with Quark's slick. "Not good enough. Try again. Tell me why I should." He pulls back to meet Odo's gaze. His pupils are blown wide, blue almost completely swallowed. He looks playful, confident.

"Because you love me," Odo tries.

It's worth a shot.

Quark looks a little surprised for a minute before he shrugs his shoulders and entwines his fingers with Odo's. "You got me there," he says, "do it, Odo. Link me."

He doesn't need to be told twice. Both of his hands lose their forms, one extending to curl around Quark's waist and the other damn near enveloping Quark's own hand.

He remembers what it was like to thirst, as a solid, and how it felt to drink water when his throat was dry. This bond is like that, water on parched soil. He sighs, relieved, feeling like he's come _home._

Every point of contact feels good, every millimeter their skin touches is pleasurable, every nerve ending in Quark's body is alight. "Oh fuck," Quark gasps, "m-move with me."

Odo obeys, helpless not to, moves his hips in time with Quark's, drives into him over and over; the physical feelings are exquisite, yes, but the _emotions_ , Quark's utter joy and total lack of shame, are even more so. He can feel the way his own cock drags and catches on the sweet ridges and structures inside Quark's sheath, can feel the shocks it sends through Quark's body as if it were his own.

Functionally, it _is_ his own. Their minds intertwine further as they always do when they connect like this, Odo is powerless to stop it and Quark pulls him in so sweetly, his thoughts clinging tight to Odo's until they're practically one in the same, until he worries they'll never pull apart again, but would that really be so bad, if it feels like this?

Their orgasm builds steadily and crests bright like the death of a sun; he cries out, unsure whose vocal cords are used, maybe both sets? Nails dig into shoulders, into skin that can't bleed. They come, together, sticky and messy and copious, cocks jerking hard trapped between their bodies as the sheer pleasure overloads them. It's blinding, he feels it all, every delicious twitch of his bodies--their bodies--and every overwhelming crush of sensation. He presses his mouth to Quark's, rubs his lobes, works every bit of pleasure out of him that he can until Quark collapses against him, stilling, jolting every few seconds with aftershocks as they both begin to recover.

It always takes a minute or two to pick their consciousnesses apart from each other after a link like this. They're back into two separate trains of thought, but Quark's psyche ís holding to Odo's like a cuddly barnacle, reluctant to let go and give up the simple joy of connection.

_Quark, you aren't making this easy._

"Do I ever?"

Quark noses against Odo's throat. Scent-marking him, Odo remembers with a little sigh. Instinctive. Intimate. _Odd._ He smiles and strokes one of Quark's lobes, and the Ferengi _eep!_ s softly, hips twitching, bringing an almost painful little shock of sensation through them both again. "The least you could do is go soft," Quark grumbles.

_Oh, forgive me, I was very busy pulling your thought patterns out of my head and putting them back where they belong, thank you._

"Come on, it's not that tough."

"How would you know?" Odo huffs as their link breaks off, finally two people again. "You're a miserable telepath."

"Oh, yeah? I'll be sure to bring up just how bad a telepath I am next time you're begging like that." Quark smirks. "' _Oh, Quark, link with me! I need you and your big sexy brain in order to--"_ Odo rocks up into him, once, and he yelps sharply. "Okay! Fine! Mercy!"

"That was entirely for your benefit," Odo claims, easing himself from Quark's body and laying him back on the bed.

"Uh-huh. Sure it was. You liked being topped for once," Quark mumbles, slinging an arm over his eyes.

Odo gets up from the bed and retrieves a damp towel at Ferengi body temperature from the replicator. When he returns, Quark has hardly moved, save for his hemipene reverting back into his sheath. Odo carefully cleans come off of Quark's stomach, and Quark wordlessly spreads his legs so Odo can wipe up slick from his inner thighs and soft, swollen genital folds.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Quark mumbles. "Just thinking about how glad I am we didn't do this back when you were a solid. Cleaning jizz out of there would be a nightmare."

Odo tosses the cloth back in the replicator and it disappears. "You never seemed to mind having--" he frowns around the vulgarity of the word, "-- _jizz_ inside your _other_ opening."

"Not that I told you about."

"I seem to remember you quite enjoying it, actually. In fact, you specifically asked for it several times, if I--"

"Listen, it was hot in the moment, but that didn't mean I enjoyed the cleanup. Let's just say it's not one of the things I miss from your little experience on the solid side of life."

Odo settles down next to him, stretched out at his side on the bed. Quark's still covering his own eyes. An unfamiliar insecurity claws at him. "So... there are things you do miss?"

Quark uncovers his eyes at that, moving his arm back down to his side as he tilts his head to look at Odo. "Yeah," he says, truthful and blunt. It's like a cold weight drops in Odo's stomach. Quark continues. "But the benefits of gaining changeling Odo significantly outweigh the cost of losing solid Odo."

"Good," Odo says, relieved. Quark curls up against his chest and settles in. "Are you sure you're all right? With what we did tonight?"

"We had sex, Odo. Yeah, it was weird, but it felt great, and I'm fine. I'm more than fine." Quark smirks. "Next time we do that, I'm making you top, though."

"So there will be a next time?"

" _Hello?_ Did you _feel_ how good that was? Were you _there?_ " He laughs softly. "Shit, Odo, if all Ferengi males knew how phenomenal doing it that way is--" His eyes glint. "I could write a self-help book. _Why Should Females Have All The Fun?: Overcoming Taboo And Exploring New Frontiers!_ "

"Ah, because women have it so easy on Ferenginar."

"You're missing the point!" He pokes Odo in the chest. "I could make a fortune. A fortune!"

Yes, Odo thinks, he's just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i really love everyone's headcanons for quank's junk and wanted to work them into the star trek deep space nine AU that lives rent free in my brain. yeehaw!
> 
> and YES the title is from 'say so' by doja cat. she made me gay and i'm valid


End file.
